1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to display screens and electronic devices with the display screens.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical mobile electronic device has a display system for displaying digital information, images, or graphs. The display system includes a display element and a display screen. The display screen covers the display element to protect the display element from damage. The display screen is usually made of a transparent material, such as resin or glass. When the display element is actuated, users can view the light that is transmitted through the display screen. To improve the appearance of the display screen, a metal layer is typically formed on the display screen. However, typical display screens formed with a metal layer have a low transparence, thus the display screens with metallic luster cannot be obtained.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.